Double Trouble
by mindsheart
Summary: Hermione wakes up at the morning after the class reunion and doesn't lie alone in bed. Next to her is a man. One she never would have expected. Just why does alcohol let people do thinks they wouldn't do sober?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hermione woke up and touched her head immediately. Evil headache. It took a second for her memories to come back. Class reunion at Hogwarts after ten years. She had celebrated with the boys, even if she met Harry and Ron quiet often but finally to be together with everybody of Dumbledore's army, lead to a very drunken night.

And to all appearances she ended up with somebody, because she didn't even know this bedroom approximately. One look under the bed sheet made it clear that she didn't just stay out late boozing. She was naked and moving carefully she could feel the dried body fluids between her legs. That could only mean one thing: She had had sex last night.

She glance at her side and her shocked reaction was to jump out of bed and get dress as fast as possible. She tried to be quiet and sneak out of the professor's bedroom and his habitation. With the sound of a closing door she took a deep breath and made her way to the apparation point to disappear into thin air and return home.

She had had sex with Severus Snape. With Snape.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hermione felt the pain and winced. Before she could react in any way, she let go of her rebellious patient and her spell to fix him and to prevent the transformation was dissolved too. The animagus transformed into a panther right before her eyes and hit her with his hand, which was a big paw now. He hit her on her side and on the back because she was standing next to the bed and wincing in pain.

There was no chance to do something, the not registered animagus jumped off the bed and ran out of the infirmary. Hippocrates Smethwyck saw Hermione and acted on instinct. He knew something was going on and that she was badly wounded.

„Hermione!"

Hermione felt the next wave of pain and groaned loudly, while she hold her big belly. Hippocrates' voice was next to her, but she couldn't understand him. After this she lost the ground beneath her feet and was placed on a hospital bed.

„The contractions?"

Augustus examined her back, cleaned the wounds as fast as he could and used Dittany's essence to heal the scratches. Hermione groaned again and nodded to her master. Even if her apprenticeship was already finished, he was still her master teacher. You never stop learning.

„Okay, there is no time. Call for Madame Pomfrey, now! I will take care of Hermione. And if need be, I will bring the children to the world all by myself. "

Hermione heard Hippocrates Smethwyck's laughter and tried to smile. She has resisted to inform the father for almost seven month and now she was in labor with the twins all of a sudden. It didn't took long for Poppy Pomfrey to appear at the hospital and she cared for her former student immediately.

„Don't worry, Hermione. We can do it. You will see."

After three never-ending hours being in labor Hermione noticed that she was going to lose her power slowly but surely. It was to hard. She could not carry on anymore.

„Poppy?"

„Yes, sweetheart, what can I do for you?"

„My wand."

Poppy Pomfrey watched down to the exhausted Hermione. Hermione never divulged the father's name and now she was lying here and was suffering so much. She needed someone to support her. Although Poppy had doubts, she gave the wand to the pregnant woman.

Hermione thought of the moment when they showed her her children on an ultrasound for the first time and spoke the words out quietly but secure.

„Expecto Patronum."

An otter appeared and looked right in Hermione's way, ready to do what she wanted him to do.

„Go to Severus Snape... Severus, I need you. Come to the St. Mungo's. Severus, the children... your children..."

Hermione lost consciousness and the otter disappeared on his way to Severus Snape.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Severus looked up as a Patronus in shape of an otter appeared in his office. Then he heard a female voice that he recognized very well because she left after that night without any explanation. The little Miss Granger grew into a adult, beautiful woman which devoted her body and soul to healing.

"Severus, I need you. Come to the St. Mungo's. Severus, the children... your children..."

Her voice lapsed into silence and the Patronus disappeared.

Children. His children? What in Merlin's name was this woman talking about? Despite all the doubts Severus left his chair and used the Floo Network to travel directly to the hospital. Just one step out of the fireplace he was welcomed by a very upset Poppy which grabbed his robe and trailed him through the hospital until they reached the ward of Creature-Induced Injuries. Suddenly he heard a woman moan and Poppy ran right in the direction of the sound, still holding his robe tight.

"Hippocrates, how is she?"

"She is still unconscious."

The healers looked at each other and knew it could become dangerous. For both – mother and children. They had to to something. The Muggle called it Caesarean section and if necessary they would do it. Nobody wanted to lose someone today.

Severus looked down on the scarily pale woman on the hospital bed. Hermione Granger looked sick but a look on her stomach was enough to know of the pregnancy. Pregnant. 'Your children.' His children. She was pregnant with his children. Not just one. Severus took a hesitant step closer to the bed and seized the woman's hand. She had told him nothing about it but this was incidental right now.

"Hermione? I am here. Can you hear me?"

His free hand raised to her face and removed wet strand of hair out of her face. She didn't move, reacted neither to his voice nor to his touch. I looked up to the healers with a worried look on his face, which were surprised.

"What happened to her?"

"She is in labor. The babies are to early but that is normal for twins. We need to operate, Severus. Otherwise we risk to lose them."

"Twins? Operate? Lose?"

Severus looked overwhelmed at Poppy and Hippocrates then turned his view to Hermione. Stay calm. Severus grabbed his self-command, that he build over the decades as a spy under the Dark Lord, and got calmer.

"Operate her. Save her."

The healers moved Hermione's bed to the room next door and made themselves ready for the surgery. They would use Muggle medicine and magic and do everything they can. Severus followed the bed with his eyes, followed Hermione, the mother of her children. Severus conjured up his Patronus and sent him to Dumbledore with a message. He would drive crazy here all alone.


End file.
